Sweet Dreams yaoi
by Amethyst King
Summary: Spock was a little sleep deprived. Lots of smutty, smutty, smut. It's my first sex scene I ever wrote so be nice.


_Furthermore, the statement claiming that the grain Quadrotriticale should not be used on New Vulcan should be treated with skepticism..._

"Good morning, Spock"

The sudden burst of thought coming from his bondmate's mind made Spock almost jump out of his seat. He had been awake for fourty five hours researching agriculture for the New Vulcan Colony on the newly established planet's moon.

"So, what are you doing"

"I was gathering information on Quadrotriticale for the New Vulcan Colony"

"Sounds boring. I'm on leave at Sigma Iota II"

"The moon dedicated entirely to being a water park?"

"Yup. Hope I'm not disturbing you"

"Your messages neveer disturb me, Jim. I always enjoy hearing from you"

Jim couldn't help but send a rush of affection between the emotion link, which Spock returned.

"Did you have any message which you wished to convey?"

"I'm bored"

"You achived boredom at an amusement park? Fascinating."

"Did I detect a little sarcasm in that?"

Jim sent an inkling of mischief to his husband.

"You were most likely overreacting"

"Mmmm...could you be a little more sarcastic?"

"No. I know where this is going"

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes. Please cease your mental seduction techniques"

"Oh, I'm seducing you?"

"Stop being coy with me"

"You're awfly cranky this morning. When was the last time you slept?"

"My last slumber was fourty five point six hours ago."

"No wonder you're so damn grouchy. I know you can go four days without sleep, but give yourself a break."

"I do not _need_ to sleep"

"You should."

"Leave me _alone_!"

Spock cut the link before Jim could even think about sending an apology.

Captain Kirk tried to enjoy the rest of his day. He and a few of his crew slaughtered the crew of the _Goddard_ at Water Baloon Wars, he ate a foot long hot dog in thirty seconds, and fell off an inner tube ten feet in the air with no injury.

Jim laid in the bed of his hotel room. It was one of those corny theme rooms with giant glowing fish on the wall and an octopus painted in the jacuzzi.

He tried to think of things other than his argument with Spock, but the more he tried not thinking about it, the more depressed he got.

Just for the hell of it, he opened up a mind link

No response

He tried again

"Good evening Spock"

There was a moment of silence and then Spock sent the mental equivelent of a sigh.

"T'hy'la, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"I want to apologize for my rude and juvenille behavior this morning. Your assumption was correct: my lack of sleep was physically and emotionally compromising me ; I hurt you."

James smiled and sent a mental kiss through the emotion link"

"I forgive you"

The two kissed passionately for a while before Spock locked on his partner's transporter coordinates.

With Spock there, in the physical form, it was almost too much for Jim.

The two fell on the bed, engulfed in overwhelming need. Spock in his starfleet uniform and Jim in a t-shirt and boxers, they began to feel eachother, began to get perfectly attuned with each other's wants and needs

"I missed you" Jim moaned as he pulled off Spock's shirt. One light touch elswhere, and Spock's pants were gone. The shoes had long since been discarded, along with James' shirt so both were in their underwear, rock hard and ready. Slowly, teasing, Spock gently put his hand in his partner's boxers.

His cock was enourmous and throbbing. Jim could not take the suspense any longer.

With a primitive groan, he ripped Spock's boxers off of his person. He was leaning over Jim, all warm, wet from kisses, naked, disheveled, and gorgeously amazingly sexy.

All in one swift move, he removed Jim's wettened underwear, grabbed hold of his shoulders, and shoved himself in.

Spock hit him like a tidal wave, like a tsunami. The steamy, wet member that his partner posessed was enough to drive him mad at the lightest of injections. He grabbed hold of the sides of the bed, groaning for more, faster, harder.

Spock moved his position slightly sideways and brushed his testicles against Jim's groin. He had never felt such torture and pleasure at the same time.

"Nngh. Spo-ohhhhh. Unghg. so good. f-fuck baby. huuurts!"

Jim found his lover's palm in the mess of sheets. He knew that that was his most sensitive area to telepathy and cupped his penis in it. Spock's hot hand was more than just maddening for both of them.

Jim felt the beginning stirrings of an orgasm.

"Oh-oooh fuck baby. I'm gonna come"

Not even giving him the chance to finish himself off, he shoved Jim's growth up his enterance, scissoring , knowing that he too would soon come.

He shoved Spock on his back, he was unable to even mouth words as his T'hy'la pounded into him.

So hard and so fast, but Spock knew just the right moment. As the first drop of semen broke free, he let go.

"What the-? ffu- nooo!"

In less than a second, Jim's insanely painful erection was in Spock's mouth.

He sucked Jim dry, drinking his sweet liquid like it was the last water left in the galaxy.

Jim could do nothing but scream in sublime ecstacy as Spock gave him what he so desperately desired. He had never done this before, no matter how much Jim begged.

As Spock erupted in passion all over his partner, Jim could do nothing but stare as he gracefully fell into his lover's arms and kissed him goodnight all over.

"Sweet dreams lover. That is, if you plan on sleepig tonight."

"Indeed I will sleep." he mutteredthrough exhaustion. "Pleasant dreams, T'hy'la"


End file.
